


Fruity drinks and a can of wheat tea.

by Albme94



Series: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞Valentine's day ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Bad Flirting, Blind Date, Double Date, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Eventual Romance, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sweet, Valentine's Day, sweet drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: What's better than a double date?Especially on Valentine's!Maybe they were tricked :)Maybe they're having one too many drinks because of a drinking game? :))Who knows :)))
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Series: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞Valentine's day ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154615
Kudos: 11





	Fruity drinks and a can of wheat tea.

Izaya eyed his date carefully, ready to bounce the _second_ he sensed a threatening vibe, Shizuo narrowed his eyes waiting for the flea to make a move.  
‘’Isn’t this fun? A _double_ date!’’ Shinra grinning, Celty typing out to Shizuo, ‘’I’m _so_ sorry, I didn’t know he set you up with _Izaya’’,_ Shizuo shook his head, ‘’ **it’s fine.** ’’  
‘’I can distract him, and you can sneak out?’’  
‘’ _ **It’s fine**_.’’ He watched Izaya so intensely, he was sure his gaze could burn through the ugly as fuck jacket.  
 _‘’Who_ wants drinks? I’ll get you some drinks, it's on me, _coman_ Celty-‘’ the doctor grabbed and dragged his girlfriend to the bar.  
‘’Well,’’ Izaya started, smiling weakly, ‘’this is shit.’’  
Shizuo had to agree, this isn’t _exactly_ what he had in mind when Shinra told him he had set him up with a friend, Izaya had only been invited, no secret date necessary.  
  
  
‘’You could _leave,_ I bet Shinra would understand.’’ The flea smirked, it was as if it was a challenge, Shizuo was unsure if it was a trap, _or a nice gesture_ … Izaya had to be as uncomfortable as him… Right?  
‘’What about you?’’  
 _‘’Me?’’_ Izaya huffed, ‘’I don’t mind spending time with you.’’  
Shizuo stared at him, he was about to say something but was cut off by Shinra and Celty returning, ‘’I got you fancy drinks’’ he placed an umbrella sweet drink in front of Izaya, a fruity frozen drink to Shizuo, he stared at it confused.  
 _‘’Wha-‘’_  
‘’Oh! _How_ silly of me! I forgot **our** drinks! Ah, we’ll be right back.’’ Shinra grabbed Celty again, dragging her away.  
Izaya snorted before sipping his cute sweet drink, ‘’this is really good, I have to ask what it’s called.’’  
Shizuo looked at his own, ‘’I don’t know what this is…’’  
‘’Oh you poor monster,’’ Izaya sighed dramatically, ‘’that’s a _mango daiquiri._ ’’  
He sipped his drink before putting it down, he slid the daiquiri closer to Shizuo, ‘’taste your frozen delight, Shinra bought it _for you._ It would be **_rude_** if you didn’t taste it.’’  
  
The blonde frowned but picked it up and took a sip, ‘’it’s… _Very cold.’’_  
Izaya nodded, his eyes darting from the bar to the idiot sitting opposite of him, _what_ was Shinra thinking? That Shizuo wouldn’t try and kill him, just because it was _Valentine’s day?  
  
_  
‘’So no matter _how_ you look at it, **this** is a _**date**_.’’  
Shizuo swallowed wrong and started to cough, the brat grinned, ‘’how does it feel being on a date with your _worst_ enemy?’’ He wanted to rile him up, make him boil over and cause problems, it’s not Izaya’s _fault_ the monster can’t behave.  
Shizuo cleared his throat, if Izaya played this game, so could he. _‘’You’re_ not my worst enemy.’’ He shrugged, Izaya frowned, ‘’a _nuisance,_ yes, but not my _arch-enemy.’’_  
 _‘’Really?’’_  
The taller nodded, his gaze darted over to where Shinra stood, the doctor gestured that he was still waiting for their drinks, he doubted it, but he couldn’t do much about it.  
 _‘’I have a suggestion.’’_  
‘’ **Denied**.’’ The blonde took a sip of his frozen cocktail, he gave a stern look at the other, _‘’fine,_ what is it?’’  
‘’We _pretend_ we’re drunk, after a few drinks of course—‘’ He gestured around the drinks, _‘’act_ as if we’re really, and I mean, _really~’’_ he made a weak kissy noise towards the other, he received a groan, ‘’getting along, we act drunk and flirty, we pretend we’re going to my place, and once out of view, we go separate ways.’’ He drank the rest of his drink, setting the empty glass down, sliding it towards the edge, letting the servers know to take it when they clean up.  
  
  
Shizuo thought it over, he didn’t want to be closer than he already was with the flea, even when faking… The idea of being _touchy_ at him at all was disturbing no matter how he looked at it.  
‘’I don’t wanna catch your fleas’’ he scoffed and finished his drink, it felt as if he took a handful of snow, it was cold, and he regretted it.  
Izaya stuck his tongue out, ‘’fine, let’s sit here _forever,_ until it’s the next day.’’ He waved a waitress over to order another glass, Shizuo sighed, ‘’fine.’’  
  
‘’Excellent!’’ He clapped his hands together, ‘’you wont mind shots then?’’  
‘’W-what?’’  
‘’Excuse me miss, can we get six shots each and two of these _delicious_ cocktails?’’ He smiled sweetly, Shizuo was kinda amazed how charismatic and charming the flea could be, ‘’right away sir’’ the girl took both their glasses and went to make their order.  
Shinra waved excitedly, Celty rose her shoulders, as to say, ‘I can’t help you, I’m sorry!’  
  
  
  
A various line of coloured shots were placed in front them, Shizuo stared at the umbrella drink, ‘’taste it _before_ you judge it, if you don’t like it, I’ll take it and buy you something else.’’ Izaya shrugged while placing the shots in the right order.  
He took a sip, and just as Izaya said… It was really good.  
‘’It’s fine.’’  
 _‘’Psh,_ it’s delicious, admit it’’ he smiled sweetly, the other exhaling heavily.  
 _‘’Fine,_ it’s good.’’  
 _‘’Told ya.’’_  
‘’Yep...’’  
‘’So what’s up with these?’’ Shizuo frowned, he gestured to the line, of what he could imagine was a line of _horrors._  
‘’You’re a bartender, or _were,_ and you don’t recognise shots?’’ He scoffed, Shizuo closed his eyes and sighed, he had to get through this, so he could go home.  
‘’Fine.’’  
‘’Good, now I'm thinking a _drinking game_.’’ He smirked devilish, Shizuo just agreed, he just wanted this the be over.  
  
  
‘’Truth or dare, _I’ll start_ -‘’ Izaya cleared his throat, Shizuo frowned, ‘’truth or dare?’’  
 _‘’Truth.’’_  
‘’Do you own _only_ that jacket?’’ He hoped the answer was yes, so that when he ruined it, he _never_ had to see it again.  
Izaya shook his head, ‘’I have another, it’s in a _slightly_ different colour though, this is my favourite.’’  
‘’Dare’’ Shizuo didn’t take any chances with the truth questions Izaya had _clearly_ planned, Izaya cleared his throat, ‘’I’m just saying now, if you don’t want to _do_ the dare or answer a question, you have to take a shot.’’  
Shizuo nodded.  
  
‘’I dare you to… Take off your sunglasses.’’ Izaya smiled, best to start slow, ease Shizuo into it. ‘’Just that?’’  
‘’Why? Did want a _dirty_ dare? Maybe taking off your shirt? _Naughty Shizuo,_ we’re in _public~’’_  
‘’I’ll beat you if you don’t _shut the fuck up_.’’ He felt a weak blush come across his face, taking off his glasses and placing them on the table next to the nightmare shots.  
He felt naked without them, he felt Izaya’s eyes stare at his, he wanted to tell him to stop, but his throat was too dry to form any words.  
‘’Dare.’’  
Shizuo didn’t really have anything, he looked around, he knew Izaya was a _sucker_ for sweet tastes, _not_ a fan of anything sour. He smiled, ‘’I dare you to buy yourself a beer and drink it.’’  
Izaya made a disgusted face, ‘’a beer…’’  
 _‘’That_ or a shot.’’ Shizuo had _totally_ won this.  
  
The flea took a deep breath and left the table, he came back a while later with the glass, ‘’cheers’’ Shizuo lifted his drink, they toasted, the pure joy of watching Izaya chug probably _the worst,_ driest, cheapest beer as well, he wasn’t lucky.  
 _‘’Eugh,_ that was…’’ Izaya wanted to throw up, _‘’the_ worst thing I’ve ever had in my _mouth_ …’’  
Shizuo’s mind went to the gutter, he shook his head, trying to clear the thought of Izaya having _something_ else in his mouth...  
‘’It’s like a…’’ He waved dismissively, _‘’disgusting_ can of liquid wheat.’’  
Shizuo smiled wide, little did he know what can of worse he had just opened, not even a _normal_ can of worms… More like a can of _hydra._  
  


‘’Truth’’ Shizuo couldn’t stop smiling, Izaya looked like he was _traumatised,_ the smaller sat upright, ‘’have you _ever_ had _sex?’’_  
‘’What’’  
 _‘’Have you-‘’_ Izaya pointed at him, ‘’ever had _sex?’’_  
He felt his entire body tense, face burn, he picked up a shot and downed it. It burned, from the taste he recognised it as _fireball._  
 _‘’Interesting.’’_  
‘’Shut up.’’

  
  
**~**

‘’D-drink your… _Shot!’’_ Shizuo slurred while pointing at Izaya’s last shot, he was being _extra_ with the drunk behaviour, although he _did_ feel the buzz.  
‘’Yeah yeah, don’t shout’’ Izaya downed the burning liquid, _maybe_ it was a bad idea to take half of them fireballs while the other _tequila,_ he would regret it tomorrow.  
‘’Have _**you**_ —‘’ Shizuo lowered his voice, slurring a bit, ‘’had sex?’’ He narrowed his eyes, trying to look serious, but he just looked like he had bitten a slice of lemon.  
Izaya looked at his lack of shots, he saw that Shizuo had one left, he reached but Shizuo was _faster,_ he drank it, ‘’ **now** you _have_ to answer.’’ He grinned, _the goddamn monster._  
He had to do it, admit, _god dammit._  
‘’…No, I haven't.’’  
Shizuo wasn’t sure what he expected, _not_ that he imagined Izaya having sex… Not that he _ever_ thought about it… Or kissing him or hugging… touching… _Shit._  
Izaya stirred his drink shyly, ‘’how about you?’’  
Shizuo cleared his throat, ‘’no, _almost_ though but, no.’’  
  
 **~**  
  
After a while of awkward silence, Izaya started to laugh weakly, Shizuo looked at him confused, _‘’sorry sorry-‘’_ Izaya cleared his throat, ‘’it’s _just_ that… Here we sit, on a _date_ we _didn’t_ agree on… Tipsy, trying to trick our friend so we can go home… And we discovered we're both _virgins...''_  
Shizuo smiled while chuckling weakly, ‘’yeah, _weird.’’_  
 _‘’I think_ we look drunk enough, what do you say to pretend to go to my place?’’  
Shizuo nodded, they grabbed their stuff and bumped into each other as if they were _beyond_ wasted, they waved to Shinra and Celty as they walked out the bar.

  
**~~**   
  


‘’Well, _here we are’’_ Izaya gestured to the crossroad, Shizuo watched the flea carefully, ‘’thank you~’’ Izaya bowed, ‘’for what?’’  
‘’A great date of course!’’ The smiled sweetly, ‘’see ya~!’’ He waltzed away, waving his hand over his head.  
Shizuo stood there, Izaya turned around, ‘’I mean… Unless you want to come up for a few more drinks?’’ His voice low, Shizuo nodded followed the flea back to his place.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if they went for drinks only ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)


End file.
